paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Crescenttherangerpup98/thinking about the special story once more- slots open but only a few
A few weeks ago i cancelled a story in which I invited as many OCs as possible to make a special gift for u guys on xmas. Due to some rescent thoughts i have decided to brought a different idea, more like an apology for those who were looking up for it. Well, due to the reason before the story won't be coming out on xmas, but it will be completed as one of my high priority stories. The plot for the story is the following (Note: is not really a story. more like a videogame idea.) Strange creatures are causing trouble all over adventure bay and nearby areas. The pups and allies must fix all the problems while finding the source of the havok creating creatures in an RPG style adventure.Each pup having unique abilities according to their jobs, talents and personality traits. '' Based on this I plan to make an action packed story mixing a bit of fantasy with the style of the actual show and here is the part where the apology comes. You guys can have ur OCs play a role in the story of this videogame. There are only a few requirements though #The characters must have different skills, if some have similar talents they may share the ability #Despite being writen by me u have complete control over your OC whenever you want him or her to act on certain way or if you want him out of the story at some point. #Please blance your character so it isnt overpowered. (Ex. If it has high speed, they would lack strenght, or low stadistics but a lot of skills, etc.) #There will be no character deaths unless the owner wants so and they must explain how #The stadistics ill take in account are health (how many hits can the character take before getting exhausted), talent (how many skills they can use, if this empties they cant use any more), Strenght (how hard they attack), Spirit (How hard the talents hit), speed and luck. Please mark them as low, medium, or high depending on ur desire. #I'll be updating every two weeks half a chapter so you can decide how ull character will proceed. #The characters will be in feral form, so make their "talents" accordingly (talents are the special skills each character has) #You are free to suggest anything that may make the story more interesting. #Three characters per person max. 1st gen only #Say "Sometimes the truth must flow with the wind" if you understood. You may ask any questions u feel pertinent. Slots: #open #open #open #open #open #open #open #open #open #open (more may open according to demand) ''example of character with skills (to offer an oc follow this format) wind owner crescenttherangerpup98 r''ole: Survival expert (support)'' stadistics health medium talent high strenght medium spirit: somewhat high speed high luck somewhat low talents (skills) small craft (makes a small object for one use only) ambush (defense pierce attack) field trip (passive): allows to use an object more than once denial of true self (passive): Inmune to some debuffs but lowers health Side note: should each pup have a unique ability they can only use when a gauge is flllee? (Like the limits in final fantasy or the critical subjugation in attack on titans videogame) Category:Blog posts